


Growing

by NeapolitanGirls



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Gryffindor Duck, Hufflepuff Indrid, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-16
Updated: 2019-07-16
Packaged: 2020-06-29 09:49:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19827634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NeapolitanGirls/pseuds/NeapolitanGirls
Summary: Indrid tries to escape to the greenhouse for some peace and quiet but gets interrupted.---Literally no one asked for this and yet here I am





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know I just wanted a hogwarts au?? Duck's still a chosen one and Indrid is still a seer. I'm just gonna say that in this one Hogwarts is in America and Harry just didn't happen because 1. Duck with a British accent is an awful mental image 2.I don't care nor know anything about the American wizarding schools and 3. I can
> 
> I have no idea if I'm going to continue this but hey maybe if luck strikes?

For such a big castle you think it would be easy to find some peace and quiet. It was raining outside so it was packed more than usual but there should still be someplace void of chatter. Indrid had gone up and down the staircases trying to find an empty place to get away. In his search, he had stumbled into three different pairs of people making out, the Hornets(who were up to their usual mischief), and one group trading chocolate frog cards with the enthusiasm of a Las Vegas betting room. That wasn’t mentioning all the people who stared at him on his way with their usual glares but that was to be expected. 

After waiting forever for the stairs to move their way back for him to get down he decided to try the greenhouse. When he got there he was pleasantly surprised to see it empty. Not a soul in sight just the plants and the rain. He took a sigh and sat down on the cold stone in the corner. He sat back and listened to the rain for a bit before getting out his sketchbook out and trying not to think.

It worked pretty well up until the shattering of a pot echoed through the room.

“Aw Fuck!”

The noise made Indrid jump and when he looked to see who it was he saw a scruffy Griffindoor looking worriedly at a broken pot. Luckily the intruder didn’t seem to notice him.

“Fuck, don’t worry little guy. Let's see uh,” This was when Indrid looked over to see that he happened to be sitting right next to where all the empty pots where kept.

“Oh, Hello,” The Gryffindor smiled “Didn’t see ya there,” It was then that Indrid recognized him. Duck Newton, the resident Chosen One, and Professor Minerva’s protege. He had just as many rumors going around about him as Indrid did. This was the first time he had seen him up close rather than from across tables in the Great Hall. He was pretty handsome if Indrid had any say. “Sorry about the uh, mess” In fact, Indrid decided he did have a say and Duck was very pretty AND handsome. Curly brown hair, hazel eyes that Indrid couldn’t seem to name a color for and cute little freckles splattered across his cheeks. “Can you had me one of those?” Indrid then realized that he hasn’t actually said anything. He got a bit caught up in staring.

“S-sure” Indrid got up and handed it to him. Duck carefully picked up the little growing plant out of the shards and dirt and sat him down in the pot before getting the broom to sweep up the mess.

“I didn’t expect anyone to be down here in this rain. Did’ya have some Herbology homework or something?”

“Oh no! I just…wanted somewhere quieter” 

“Oh well, I suppose I ruined that huh?” Duck chuckled as he finished cleaning and set to repotting the plant. “I came down here to check on this little guy” The ‘little guy’ in question had only grown a little curly green stem with tiny fern-like leaves on it. It didn’t look special but Duck was treating it like a newborn baby. (A newborn baby he had just dropped on its head no less)

“This doesn’t look like what we’re working on in class? What is it?”

“It’s not for class. My little sister says they found an ‘interesting plant’ by the forest back home and sent me some seeds. She won’t tell me anything else about and said I’ll have to grow it myself to see. Professor gave me permission to keep him in here; Since shes just as curious.”

“Is it magical?”

“Don’t know! Maybe? He’s a pretty slow grower. He’s been like this for a while,” Duck frowned.

“Maybe he needs more sun or something?” Indrid wasn’t very good with plants but for some reason, he wanted to help Duck. 

“More sun, less sun, more water, less water, fertilizer, I’ve tried a lot of stuff. He’s not dying so that's good! I think he’s just shy” Duck smiled again and this time straight at Indrid. He was definitely handsome. “Oh hey, the rain!”

Indrid looked up and saw that the sun had come back out and the clouds moved on. 

“Well I’ll leave you back to your peace and quiet” Duck waved and left the greenhouse after putting Little Guy back in his place.

The quiet wasn’t as satisfying anymore.

\----- 

“There you are!” Indrid looked up to see Duck. It had been a few weeks since they last met. Indrid sometimes saw him in the hallways talking with a redheaded Griffindoor and one of the more infamous Slytherins but he didn’t wave or anything(And definitely wasn’t disappointed when Duck didn’t even see him. Nope.). It was only when Indrid found himself hiding in the greenhouse again that they saw each other again. “I was wonderin’ where you went”

“Well, I don’t usually hang out in the greenhouse” He kept looking down at his sketchbook. He needed to get this down real quick. “But everywhere else seems taken”

“Yeah, everyone seems real busy for some reason” Duck leaned down to look at Little Guy. He looked like he grew a bit. “Gossipin’ and shit”

“Hm” Indrid wondered if Duck was one to gossip. If he had whispered behind Indrid’s back like everyone else. 

“What’cha drawin’” Indrid instinctively pulled his sketchbook to his chest and looked up to see a curious Duck peering down. “Sorry, ya don’t have to show me” He sheepishly backed off and Indrid softened the glare he didn’t mean to pull. 

“Visions.”

“Visions?”

“Yes, It helps me remember them. They don’t always come forth with words so I draw them”

“Oh, that makes sense”

“They aren’t always important, just small stuff, but it’s nice to get them out somewhere besides my head” Indrid wasn’t entirely sure why he was telling him this but Duck didn’t look weirded out yet.

“So you are a seer!” Indrid raised his eyebrow over his glasses. “Aubrey said you were like scary good in Divination class but I thought she was just exaggeratin’” 

“Who’s Aubrey?”

“Oh, Real bright red hair, dark skin, she said she had Divination with you?”

“Oh yeah, she's hard to miss” Duck smiled with a bit of fondness and sat down next to Indrid.

“She is. She’s a real talented witch though. Wouldn’t advise gettin’ in a duel with her anytime soon”

“Wasn’t planning on it”

“I never asked your name!” 

“Indrid Cold” he stuck out a hand.

“Duck Newton” Duck took his hand and smiled. “Nice to meet cha’ Indrid”


	2. Chapter 2

Over the next few weeks, Indrid spends a bit more time in the greenhouse. It’s to check up on Little Guy, of course, no other reason. It’s just a plus that he gets to talk with Duck more, like a cherry on top. Little Guy actually starts growing quite a bit. He mostly just looks like a little fern but there does seem to be something strange about it. It’s mostly in the way it catches the light and when it gets dark it almost seems to glow.

Duck has been super excited about his progress and he started showing Indrid a couple of other plants he’s been growing. Apparently on top of being the ‘chosen one’ Duck has a knack for plants. He always lights up just a bit when he starts rambling on about his favorites. He even admitted that sometimes he takes walks in the forbidden forest to look for ones he hasn’t seen before. Indrid asked to come with him to sketch some of them some time and Duck practically jumped up and down. (It was very cute)

Indrid had actually started showing Duck some of his drawings and visions. He especially liked showing him the occasional fun ones he had of some wild prank or wipeout that was supposed to happen in the next weeks. Duck always laughed at those. He had to remember to keep some of the pages to himself since his go-to doodles seem to become more and more Duck centered but it was still fun. He had stopped talking about his visions with others since he creeped them out but Duck was never bothered.

“Why do you wear those?”

“Wear what?” Indrid looked down at his identical uniform in confusion.

“You’re glasses? They don’t look like prescriptions?” Oh right.

“I just like them I guess,” Indrid can’t even remember where he got these. He just has always had them. “They look cool don’t they” Indrid smiled and wiggled his eyebrows. Duck laughed and nodded.

“They do! They just seem like an odd choice.” Duck smiled at him so warmly. “They suit you though” Indrid felt his face heat up a bit. 

“Yeah, I suppose they do” Duck suddenly leaned in, took Indrid’s glasses, put them on, and pushed them up the nerdiest way possible.

“Do they suit me?” Indrid started giggling. “Not that bad huh. Maybe I could be the cool mysterious seer” 

“They aren’t mystical glasses Duck” 

“Don’t know. Feel kinda mystic.” Duck mirrored Indrid’s eyebrow wiggling and then lifted the glasses. “You know I don’t think I’ve ever seen you’re eyes” Duck was looking straight into them now and Indrid felt the heat in his face return.

“Y-yeah” He was suddenly very aware of the little space between them.

“Yeah…” Duck was still staring. “They’re…uh, pretty” Duck shoved the glasses back down but Indrid didn’t miss the red dusting his cheeks. They probably weren’t as red has Indrid’s after being called pretty but at least it wasn’t just him. “Woah, look at that!”

Duck excitedly pointed over at where Little guy was resting in the sun. A little tiny green bulb was emerging. It was different than all the fern leaves around it and it looked almost sparkly. The sun glinted off of it in such a strange way.

“Aw way to go, Little Guy,” Indrid felt a bit of pride in the little plant. Granted Duck had done all the work; Indrid mainly just cheered it on as they watched it grow. Duck handed him his glasses back as he stood up to get a better look.

“I’ve never seen anything like this. It almost looks like it’s glowing” Duck’s exited plant dad face was on. “I wonder what's gonna come out”

“Fairy”

“That your psychic stuff or just a guess”

“Just a guess and a hope” Duck smiled and looked back at Little Guy. They kind of stayed like that for a bit. Looking out at the courtyard as the sun started it’s way down. It was comfortable.

\-----

“Do we have to be out here at night? Of all times?” Indrid pulled his scarf a bit tighter as he felt the wind blow by. It was almost too dark to see where he was stepping so he stuck close to Duck who was lighting the way with his wand.

“We can’t come in the daytime. The groundskeeper will see us for sure. Plus it’s nice out.” 

“It is NOT,” Duck chuckled.

“If you’re that cold here,” He shrugged off his jacket and handed it over. 

“Aren’t you cold?” Indrid took the jacket though. He was very cold after all.

“Nope.”

They kept walking through the forest. Despite the cold and the dark, it was a peaceful walk so far. Duck pointed out some of the plants they saw on the way and Indrid nodded along. Duck took his hand at one point saying they needed to stick close together. Indrid hoped the dark hid his flushed face and pulled his scarf up a bit before nodding.

“Ah we’re almost there!”

“We have a destination? I figured we were just walking at random.” 

“I found this place a little while ago. I wanted it to be a surprise!” They walked a little way past some very thorny bushes into a clearing. In the center, there was a great big tree with purple flowers dangling down. 

“Don’t worry this one ain’t like that whomping one. It’s a wisteria tree. Most of the trees around here don’t grow any type of flowers or anything so it’s odd to see this one here.” Duck pulled Indrid over to it and then sat down underneath. Indrid followed suit and gazed up at the flowers. “They're supposed to represent like immortality or somethin’.”

“Didn’t know you spoke flower too, Duck Newton”

“I don’t,” Duck smiled and Indrid felt that blush creep back up again.“but they’re one of my favorites.” Indrid hummed and turned back to the sky. They sat like that for a while and talked until Indrid felt that familiar shock ran through his head. He closed his eyes and opened his mouth. A pain shot through his shoulder.

“I-it’s coming. Quickly. I-i-it’s,”

A rustle and a growl came from the trees.

“here.”


End file.
